


City Boy

by thisaccountisdone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Country & Western, M/M, X meets X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaccountisdone/pseuds/thisaccountisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy's grandfather begins to die, he and his parents go to the small town of Olympus, Texas. He's told to meet the ranchhand Nico. He meets Nico and is immediately attracted to him. It doesn't take long for the attraction to become more and soon, Percy is falling head over heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this fic but hopefully other people like it hhhh.

Percy had never visited his father’s side of the family. Sure, he’d met them on the occasional holiday but they lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere where he’d never been. It was called Olympus and they made their money from tourism. It was a tradition in the town to name kids after Greek legends. 

With his grandfather dying, they were finally going up there. His dad joked that maybe Percy could help with the cattle and Percy laughed, hoping to any god listening that it wouldn’t happen. He couldn’t imagine himself in a cowboy hat and cowboy boots, rounding cows up and milking them. Percy had never even touched a cow let alone milked one. 

However, the day was coming closer and closer. Percy was nervous, to say the least. He didn’t feel that much for his grandfather and he didn’t want to go to some far out town. His mom said it was an opportunity to branch out and meet new people; Percy just hoped they had wifi. 

The flight from New York to Texas was killer. After four hours, Percy had beat the Elite Four and Grima. He wasn’t looking forward to the trip any more than he had been before. As they got off the flight, he heard his parents talking softly about the new ranch hand. Suddenly, his mom turned to him with a smile. 

“You were listening to us so I don’t have to repeat myself. He’s only a couple of years younger than you. I’m sure you’d get along just fine, though.” Percy nodded, certain they wouldn’t get along. He was sure a city slicker like himself could get along with some good old country boy.

He smiled courteously at his grandma, as she waved a sign saying “Jackson Family” at them. He hadn’t seen her in a good six months but she looked older; more frayed at the edges. His grandfather wasn’t with them and part of Percy was glad. He knew it was wrong but he didn’t want to spend all his time with a dying grandfather he barely knew. He didn’t want the death to hit him hard.

Small talk was uncomfortable as they waited for their luggage. “How’s dad?” Poseidon (Percy’s father) asked. His grandma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

“For now, let’s not talk about that, honey. I want to spend at least some time with my family without thinking about it.” She gave the three of them a shaky smile and blinked back a few tears.

After that, it was even more awkward but they trudged through the normal questions. Finally, their luggage came around the carousel and they carried it to the car. As soon as they sat down, Percy jammed his earphones in and turned his music as high as it would go.  
After an hour of passing farm and cow, they finally made it to Olympus. The city itself was like a kitschy play scene; there were Greek columns and everything was a greyish white. It was like looking on some low budget version of Olympus. His mom liked it, though, squealing about how she hadn’t been there in years.

Percy just watched the proceedings bitterly. As they unloaded their luggage, his grandpa came out with in his wheelchair. The last time they’d met, he had looked strong and healthy; his skin was like leather and his bones were strong. He’d lost weight and his skin was a deathly grey. Percy wasn’t close to the man but it still hurt him. Then his grandpa smiled and Percy’s heart lifted because that was the same smile he’d always had.

Percy smiled back and waved, pulling his earphones out accidentally. “Hey, Pa,” Percy called out. As he got closer, he leaned down to give the man a hug. He smelled like death. 

“Hey kid,” his grandpa answered with a twinkle in his eye. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, I guess,” Percy replied. “I’d be better if I could put this stuff inside, though.”

His grandpa gave a robust laugh and pointed to the open door. “Afterwards, maybe you should go meet Nico. He’s ‘bout the only person your age on the ranch.” 

Percy nodded again, not looking forward to meeting Nico. He would do it because- well, what other choice did he have? It was either make a friend for the time they’d be there or be bored. Hell, maybe he’d learn something. 

Percy walked inside and- after his grandma showed him the room he’d be using- put his bags up. He unpacked a little and then sat down on the edge of the bed. He was wary of meeting new people. He moved schools a lot and never had close friends. The only reason he was still at his current school was because of his parents.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. If there was a god, they’d surely let him out of this situation. He’d inquired and no, there wasn’t wifi. He’d have to make do with games that didn’t require Internet. Reading was out of the question because of his dyslexia. He could barely read his text books at school; extra curricular reading was a firm no.

It was time to meet the dreaded Nico. He stood up and made his way out the house. It took him awhile to find the boy. He was with the horses; an animal Percy had always liked. Luckily for him, he’d grown up riding them in a ranch outside the city. He didn’t have any experience with any other farm animal, though.

As he circled around the horse, he gave its butt a small pat to let it know he was there. Then he saw him. Nico was lean and only a few inches shorter than Percy. His skin was a dark olive colour that seemed just a bit out of place. He was wearing worn out jeans that fit just right and a dirty white shirt. As he yawned and stretched, his shirt rode up and a small sliver of his stomach was visible, making Percy’s breath stop every so slightly.

Nico’s small dark, ponytail bobbed as he turned to give Percy a shy smile. Percy’s heart raced in his chest and his face curled up into a sheepish grin. “I’m Percy,” he told the boy, holding out his hand, “I’ve heard about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Nico languidly took Percy’s hand and shook it. Electricity shook Percy’s body; he swallowed thickly. “Good things I hope.” His voice was low and raspy and god, it made Percy swoon like a schoolgirl. His country accent didn’t help any. 

“Well, mostly that you’re close to my age and I should hang out with you,” Percy replied, dropping Nico’s hand.

Nico smirked. “I reckon I should show you around then.” Nico patted the horse and whispered something in its ear then turned back to Percy. “There isn’t much to see. Lotta horses and cows but I can show you some of my favourite places.”

Percy didn’t tell him that he’d seen most of the ranch just looking for him. Instead, he allowed the boy to show him around. First, they walked around the barn and Percy asked about the horses. That was all he cared about; probably all he’d be doing for the next two weeks. 

Nico seemed to light up at that question and told him all the horses’ names. He pointed to the horse he had been talking to a minute ago and said, “That’s old Bessie. Cliche name for a pretty plain horse. Don’t tell the others but she’s my favourite.”

Next, they went and met the cows. Percy didn’t listen to Nico’s words but instead, focused on his voice and the way his hands flapped around as he talked. Near the cows, there was a small pond and an old hammock strung between two trees. It looked like a scene from a painting.

“Sometimes, I take a nap here,” Nico told Percy. “Water’s good for swimming but you gotta keep it clean.” Percy swallowed again, trying to keep the imagine of a dripping wet Nico in nothing but his briefs out of his mind. 

“Doesn’t it get kind of hot?” Percy asked. 

Nico shook his head, ponytail flopping around. “It stays pretty cool, actually. We can come out sometime while you’re here and I’ll show you.”

“That’d be nice,” Percy choked out. After a moment of silence, he turned towards the house. “My throat’s pretty dry. Maybe we should get something to drink.”

Nico nodded in agreement and they walked towards the house. As they walked, it was silent. Percy noticed that Nico tended to be quiet when he didn’t have anything to say. He didn’t waste his words. Percy was usually loud but he didn’t have much to say and Nico left him speechless. 

They went into the house and Nico got them glasses and filled them with ice and water. He seemed more at home than Percy was. Percy watched as Nico lifted the glass to his lips and drank. He lowered the glass and licked the water from his lips, making Percy’s head throb. Quickly, he brought the glass up and drank.

There was a long silence between them as they sat and drank their water. Percy tried not to watch Nico but he was intensely aware of the boy and every movement he made. He wondered if the tension was there for Nico, too.

“If you want,” Nico said, breaking the silence, “I can show you around town, too. My sister’s about your age.”

Percy smiled, sure Nico was trying to set up some summer fling for Percy. He didn’t want to say who was really on his mind, though. He was sure Nico was unattainable. They finished their glasses and put them in the sink.

“Let me tell my mom and then we can go,” Percy told him. He went into the living room where there was laughter and found them sitting around, looking at baby pictures of Poseidon. 

“Oh, this one’s so cute. Look, honey,” his grandma said, patting his mom on the arm. His mom looked and burst into laughter as his dad sat red-faced beside her. Percy cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him.

“I’m going to check out the town with Nico,” he announced, hands curled up in balls at his side.

“Good! How is he?” his mom asked with a smile.

“He’s,” Percy swallowed, “he’s nice.” He winced at the choice of words. Nico was stunning but he couldn’t say that out loud. Nobody seemed to notice the internal struggle, though. 

“Have fun, honey,” his mom said after what seemed like forever and the world started spinning again. 

Nico appeared behind him and suddenly, they were walking out the door and into town. It wasn’t a long walk to get to town. After a few minutes, they were passing small antique shops modelled after Greek ruins. A girl selling fresh fruit with an older woman smiled and waved at Nico. He waved back shyly and she grinned so hard Percy thought her face might break. 

Part of Percy wanted to nudge Nico and joke about it but he couldn’t find it in himself to act that way with the boy. Nico didn’t broach the subject; instead, looked at Percy with a blush and then looked away. Percy wondered what that meant.

They stopped in at a diner and Percy realized that he hadn’t eaten anything since they’d left that morning. He was hungry and all the walking around had just made him dizzy. They sat down in a booth and the blonde waitress made eyes at Percy. “What would y’all like to drink?” she asked with a big grin and popped her bubble gum. 

Her hair was braided and tied up in a bandana and her skirt was so short you could nearly see her underwear. Her name tag read “Annabeth” and Nico gave her a painstaking smile. “Hey AB, I’ll just have an iced tea.”

“What about you, city boy?” she asked Percy, popping another bubble. 

“Coke,” Percy replied, wondering how she knew he was from the city. Maybe you could just tell after seeing too many tourists.

“Pepsi alright?”

“Sure.” She gave Nico a conspiratory wink and walked away, hips swaying to the country music. “What was that about?” Percy asked Nico with a raised eyebrow.

Nico blushed and looked down. “She probably thinks you’re my boyfriend or something.”

“You got a track record or something?” Percy asked casually, trying to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest. 

Nico laughed and shook his head. “The only person I ever really dated was Jason but we all know he’s in love with Piper.” He tilted his head at a native girl working with Annabeth and smiled sadly. “I’m pretty much over it, though. Too small a town to hold grudges, y’know?”

Piper saw them looking at her and waved. Half her head was shaved and the other half was long wavy brown hair. She had a feather braided in the front and a bright smile. She seemed out of place in the diner, for some reason. She would fit better in a big city, Percy though.

Annabeth came back with their drinks and to take their order. Nico ordered a grilled cheese with fries and a chocolate shake; Percy ordered a burger with fries and a vanilla shake. “You and Piper are the only vegetarians in this whole town,” Annabeth told Nico with a sigh. “I’m not sure I could do it. Raised a farm girl, y’know?”

“I’m not questioning your choices,” Nico replied. “I wish this town had more options, though.”

“Move to big city when you’re older, then,” Annabeth said. “Anyways, I’d love to sit and talk but I’ve got to get this order in, if you want to eat.” She flashed them an apologetic smile and walked away.

“So, you’re a vegetarian?” Percy asked. “Must be hard in a town like this.”

“Yeah, but at least I have Piper for support,” Nico said as he sipped his water.

“Isn’t it hard, though? She’s your ex’s girlfriend.” 

Nico shrugged and looked away for a minute. Percy could practically see the gears spinning in his head. “Sometimes, it hurts a bit but we’ve been friends for awhile. Can’t just give her up over a boy. Long as he’s happy, I’m happy.” 

Percy understood that well enough but still, it must have been difficult. Nico was so mature, though. Percy wasn’t like that. He’d always been a bit on the wild side; getting kicked out of school after school for stupid things. He tried his best but nothing seemed to work out for him.

“I wish I could be that mature.”

Nico grinned and turned slightly red. “It’s easy for me, I guess. Not the mature part but letting go. If I let everything get to me, I’d be a wreck.”

Percy had a sudden flash of how difficult things must have been for Nico. Being gay in a small town was like a death knell for any kid. He didn’t know what Nico had been through but being out must have been hard. In a big city like New York, you’d get a few comments sometimes but most kids didn’t care.

“I guess you’re right…”

“Anyways, it’s not as bad as you think. It’s just dating the most popular boy in town doesn’t win you any points.”

Percy’s eyebrows raised. “The most popular boy in town? Damn, Nico.” 

Nico blushed again and looked down. He didn’t look back up until Annabeth brought them their food. She grinned at him in that way that made it look as if they were hiding a secret. “Y’all having a good time?” 

Nico choked on his grilled cheese but Percy coolly responded with a yes. They ate quietly; Nico looking up at Percy every now and again. Percy wanted to say something but he couldn’t find the words. He wanted to know more about Nico. Every single detail was important. Percy also noticed Annabeth watching them slyly.

After they finished eating, they sat at the table for a little bit. Percy asked about his grandfather and the ranch and Nico replied quietly. He looked tired. “Do you still have work today?” 

Nico shook his head. “I already did my day’s work.”

“How about I walk you home?” Percy asked, not considering that he would also need to get home. It was only a few minutes, though, how hard would that be? 

“You don’t know where I live.”

“Well, I’ll walk beside you as you walk home.”

Nico laughed. “Okay, my sisters should be home so you can meet them, if you want.”

“You’ve met my family so it’s only fair.” 

They paid and left the diner. Nico’s house was on the opposite edge of town and was more a mansion than anything. Percy strained his neck to look up at it and take in the out of place Italian architecture. “Dude, I didn’t know you were loaded,” Percy said to an embarrassed Nico.

“I didn’t think it was important,” Nico replied.

“Not really but it’s still kind of cool.”

They walked into the house and Nico introduced him to his sisters, Hazel and Bianca. Hazel was only his half sister but you could tell by the smoldering look in her eyes that they were related. She was more of a southern belle than her older sister, with a yellow dress and curly ringlets. Bianca was wearing track shorts and a tank top and her hair was in a tight ponytail.

“So,” Bianca said, “this is old man Jackson’s grandson?” Bianca was sizing him up with her eyes, which was intimidating. The three of them all seemed much more mature than they were; eyes older and wiser than their real age. It was kind of frightening and he was glad he needed to go home. 

“I’m sorry I can’t stay long,” Percy said apologetically. “I need to spend some time with the family.” 

“It’s fine,” Hazel said, “but it’s been awhile since Nico brought a boy home.” She grinned and Nico turned bright red. Percy felt his face grow hot. 

“It’s not like that, sis,” Nico told her. She just continued with that unnerving mischievous grin. Percy was sure having a sister must be hard, if that’s what they were like. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I should go,” Percy said. They gave him a smile but something lingered in Nico’s eyes that Percy just couldn’t parse out. He wanted more than anything to stay with Nico but he really did need to see his grandfather. He returned their smile and left the house.

The walk home took about ten minutes and he spent the whole time thinking about Nico. He was gorgeous and kind and definitely into guys. Percy was falling and he hated it. He had expected to only see Nico as a means to ending boredom but this was an unexpected development. He wondered what Nico’s relationship with Jason had been. Had he loved Jason?

Percy sighed and tried to focus on walking but it was difficult. The way back wasn’t very hard and he was consumed by thoughts. If it wasn’t Nico, it was his sickly grandfather. He wanted some silence but his mind just wouldn’t comply. 

He reached the house without getting lost. He wanted nothing more than to curl up bed and never leave but he decided it would be better to see his grandpa. That’s really what they were there for, anyways. 

His grandfather was in bed when he went in. He looked deathly ill and tired but he smiled when Percy arrived. “Did you have a nice time?” he asked as Percy sat down next to him.

“Yeah, we stopped at Elysium and ate,” Percy told him.

“Annabeth Chase works there, doesn’t she? And that McLean girl.”

“You mean Piper?” 

“That’s it! Her dad’s a big rodeo star up in Dallas. Travels all ‘round the South.” There was a minute of raucous coughing.

“What about Annabeth? Any claim to fame?”

“Not really, her mom and dad work at the nearest university. She’s prob’ly the smartest kid in town. I reckon she’ll get a scholarship to somewhere like Baylor.” Percy was surprised. He hadn’t expected Annabeth with the mischievous twinkle in her eye to be so hardworking and intelligent. He was sure she was more like him; a troublemaker. 

“What about Nico’s family? I stopped by their house- well, mansion.”

His grandfather gave a great sigh before answering. “Poor kids. Hades met Bianca and Nico’s mom on a business trip to Italy. She died in a car crash just a few months after Nico was born. Hades met Hazel’s mom in New Orleans but she ran off to gods know where. Persephone’s the only mother those kids got.” 

Percy swallowed thickly. It must have been hard growing up without a mother. All three of them, too, were without. He was just glad they had each other. “Is Persephone nice?”

“Like an angel. Remember that girl growin’ up. She was always helpin’ out and I reckon she won Miss Olympus every year she took place. Nearly gave Aphrodite a heart attack when she first lost.” His grandfather laughed at the memory that only he was privy to. “Hazel’s won Miss Olympus the past few years. It’s good she has something to do. I remember her after her momma left. She didn’t cry but you could see that look in her eyes. Those kids have got old souls.”

Percy had thought the same thing. Hazel seemed so innocent and young but- when you looked in her eyes- there was this look like she’d seen things that no man has. All of Hades’ kids had it but they were all different. Where Bianca was intimidating, Nico was dark and Hazel was innocent. 

Suddenly, Percy had an idea. He knew it was wrong but he had to know. He gathered his courage and asked, “What about Jason?”

His grandfather chuckled and replied, “Now that’s a fine boy. Y’know I was the first person Nico told about him? I wasn’t real surprised; I’d seen the way Nico looked at him.”

“And you didn’t care?” Percy was surprised. He was sure his grandfather would be homophobic since he was born and raised in the country. 

“Son, I don’t claim to understand but I do know when two kids love one another. Even though he ended up with the McLean girl, Jason did love Nico. I reckon it was hard for him to choose. Didn’t help his mom and dad never approved of Nico. In the end, I think Nico’s better off. Woulda been hard on him if they’d stayed together and that boy already has enough trouble.”

Percy wasn’t sure how to reply. Part of him was glad they weren’t together but the other part just wanted Nico to be happy. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Why’re you asking ‘bout Jason?” His grandpa asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

Percy didn’t reply. 

“Listen, kid. Nico and Jason haven’t been together for around a year. If you wanna come in and sweep Nico off his feet, I think it’s about due time.” 

Percy’s face turned tomato red. “T-thanks, Pa.” His grandfather smiled and they sat in silence for a few moments. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” his grandfather said after awhile. Percy nodded and left him alone, replaying their conversation in his head. The day had left him drained so he took a shower and went to bed.

The next couple of days were a blur of Nico’s smile. They didn’t do much since Nico had to work and Percy didn’t know how to help. Sometimes, they’d talk and Percy’s heart would flutter in his chest. It was nice to watch Nico work; he got so into it and didn’t mind Percy just following him around like a lost puppy.

Percy spent the nights by his grandfather’s side, talking about the old days. Percy told him about school and sometimes, he’d talk about Nico. He liked spending time with his grandfather; he was wise and didn’t judge. Percy talked about getting kicked out of school and his grandfather just nodded sagely and told him to do better this time around.

Thursday they went horseback riding. Nico took Bessie and Percy took Blackjack. Blackjack was faster than old Bessie and Percy had to urge him to slow down. They rode as fast as Bessie would allow around the corral and Nico then led them out along the trail.

There were trees and a small river flowing. It wasn’t exactly what Percy would call beautiful but it was nice and vaguely romantic. The sun set as they reached the top of the hill. They didn’t speak; just watched. 

The sunset was beautiful but Percy’s eyes kept lingering to Nico’s face. His eyes were wide and shone in the sun. They were usually so dark but today, they were filled with light. Percy just wanted to reach out and touch Nico to see if he was truly real. 

The scene was magical; like something out of a faery tale. Percy wanted so badly to break the silence between them but didn’t know what to say. Luckily, Nico broke the silence for him. “Sometimes it’s nice to just watch the sunset and remember how beautiful the world is.”

Being from the concrete jungle of New York, Percy understood forgetting beauty. The most beautiful thing he tended to see was artistic graffiti. He often wished for something simpler. To him, New York wasn’t beautiful even though it was home.

They’d been to the seaside once and he found it gorgeous. He loved watching the waves hit the sand. Everything about the beach captivated him and he never wanted to leave. He felt the same way watching the sunset with Nico.

“I often forget beauty exists,” Percy stated honestly. “The sunset back home is covered with buildings. It’s not like it is here…” He watched as the orange sky turned pink and then purple. 

“I’m sure New York has its own sense of beauty.”

“I guess. It’s just a big city. Maybe someone new to New York would find it some kind of beautiful but I’ve been there too long…” 

Nico gave Percy a small smile and Percy’s heart raced in his chest. “I’m sure there’s something beautiful in New York,” Nico said so softly that Percy almost didn’t hear it. 

Percy didn’t reply.  
They spent a few more minutes gazing at the sunset and then headed home. It was dark by the time they got back. They brushed down the horses then put them back in their stalls. “That was nice,” Percy told Nico with a smile.

“We can go any time,” Nico replied. He reached an arm up then hesitated and dropped it. He looked to the side in embarrassment. “I should probably go home.”

“Do you want to eat before? You’re probably hungry…”

Nico shook his head vehemently. “I’m fine. I just need some sleep.” He smiled up at Percy. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but there was that look in Nico’s eyes again like he wanted nothing more than to just reach out and touch Percy. 

They stood there staring awkwardly at each other until Nico turned away. As Nico walked away, Percy watched his silhouette. When Nico was gone, Percy let out a deep sigh. He couldn’t stand the tension between them like there was something there.

Maybe it was just Percy’s imagination but whenever they were around each other, it was like a dance. Each of them tried not to say what they were thinking but they were thinking the same thing. Percy wondered who would be the first person to make a move.

On Friday, Percy was just following Nico around as per usual. Nico was quieter than usual, making Percy worry. Finally, Nico turned to him. His hands were clenched at his sides and Percy had no idea what that meant. “Do you want to go to a party with me tonight?” Nico asked, voice quieter than usual. 

It took Percy a moment to respond. There was no universe in which he would say no. He wasn’t sure what the party would be like but Nico was asking him. “Sure, is it like a fancy party or-”

He was cut off by Nico’s laughter. “What you’re wearing right now is fine. It’s just a barn party. All we’ll be doing is dancing and drinking.”

Percy nodded, trying to keep his mind from hinging on the word “dancing”. He didn’t know how to line dance or whatever they did here but he did know he wanted to dance with Nico. His hands on Nico’s hips and Nico’s arms around his neck? The thought made him shudder. 

He tried not to show how excited he was but he was practically shaking the whole day. He didn’t really have to do much to get ready other than fix his hair and wait for Nico to come and get him. He his shirt about three times while he waited, trying to find something tight that showed off his muscles.

After an hour spent anxiously waiting, it finally hit 8. It wasn’t even a few minutes later that the doorbell chimed. He heard his grandma open the doorbell and greet Nico. “Percy,” she called loudly, “Nico’s here!”

Percy swallowed- suddenly aware of how dry his throat was- and went into the main room. Nico nearly took his breath away. He was wearing a tight plaid button up with the top two buttons open. His pants hung off his hips but hugged his legs more than usual. Percy thought he had died and gone to Heaven until Nico smiled and said, “Let’s go.”

The walk there was short and they didn’t speak much. Nico told him it was Piper’s party so Jason would be there. His hands fidgeted with his shirt as he said that but his eyes gave nothing away. Percy wasn’t sure how to react so he just stayed silent. He kept telling himself it wasn’t a date but what if it was? 

Piper’s house was even bigger than Nico’s and was covered in Native American decor. They walked through it because apparently, it was the easiest way to the barn. The barn was large and there were a few kegs. There were already red cups lining plastic tables set up haphazardly against the wall. 

Piper was wearing cut off shorts, a plaid shirt, and cowboy boots. Annabeth was wearing a pink bandana with a floral dress and- once again- cowboy boots. There were a lot of people Percy didn’t know but he saw Bianca lounging against the wall, surrounded by a group of girls. Nico nudged Percy and said in a low voice, “The Hunters of Artemis. They’re the local archery club but they only let in girls.”

Suddenly, a blonde boy dressed in jeans and a well fitting purple shirt walked up to Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. Nico stiffened for a minute and Percy found himself putting his hand around Nico’s wrist. “I assume that’s Jason,” Percy said.

Nico nodded. A Mexican boy with black curly hair and elflike features walked up. “Jason, man, nobody wants to see that,” he told Jason, shaking his head. 

“Don’t tell me that if Caly was here you two wouldn’t be doing the exact same thing,” Jason retorted in a thick country accent. The boy laughed but didn’t reply. 

“That’s Leo Valdez- Jason’s best friend. He’s dating Calypso but she moved to Dallas ‘round a year ago.” Nico pointed to a few other people and named them. He stopped at one- a boy in a football jacket- and said, “Frank Zhang. He’s dating my sister but I can’t bring myself to hate him. He’s probably the sweetest kid in town.” 

This went on for a few minutes until finally, Nico was done pointing people out. There weren’t too many that interested Percy. He wanted to know more about Jason but he didn’t ask. Instead, he waved at Annabeth who yelled out, “Hey city boy!”

They approached the group and Annabeth hugged Nico. Jason smiled softly and Piper patted him on the shoulder. “So, I never caught your name,” Annabeth said, an arm still slung around Nico.

“It’s Percy,” he told the group, “Percy Jackson.”

“Old man Jackson’s grandson, eh?” Piper replied as Jason sized him up.

Percy nodded. “Nico already told me everyone’s names.” He caught Jason’s eye and held it for a moment. He didn’t mean to come off as cold but he was sure he did. Suddenly, he was aware of Nico’s fingers brushing his wrist.

“Do you need a drink?” Nico asked.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

While Nico ran off to get the two of them drinks, Percy was hounded with questions. They asked him about where he was from and then- finding out New York- questions about it. Only Piper had been there before but Annabeth wanted to go. She wanted to see the Statue of Liberty in person. 

They asked him about his friends back home and- luckily- Nico came back before he could say he didn’t have many. He grabbed the drink from Nico’s hand and took a swig. “Thanks,” he told the boy with a smile. Nico smiled back and took a sip of his own drink. It was cheap beer but after a few cups, Percy really didn’t care. 

He danced with Annabeth a few times and she showed him how to two step. He wasn’t very good at it but he didn’t stop trying. Piper laughed as she watched them and then showed off her own dancing prowess. It wasn’t surprising that she was a good dancer; dad being a big showman. Jason was surprisingly good, though.

As Percy danced, Nico downed red cups. Around his fifth cup, a slow song came on and he put the cup down on the table to be forgotten. He stalked his way to the dance floor and curled his arm around Percy’s neck. “Let’s dance,” he slurred out. 

Percy’s body ran hot and cold. He put his hands on Nico’s hips and they swayed to the music. Nico’s other hand slid into Percy’s hair and Percy’s whole body shook. He wanted so badly to bridge the gap between their lips but he didn’t.

His body was flooded with warmth. Nico was closer than he’d ever been; close enough for Percy to just lean forward and kiss him. Every movement was electric and god, Percy was floating. He felt so peaceful and relaxed that he didn’t notice the way Nico’s steps were unsteady. 

They danced for a few minutes. As the song ended, Percy began to pull away but Nico pulled Percy back into him. They stayed like that for a moment until finally, Nico leaned in. His dark eyes searched Percy’s sea green ones. Suddenly, the gap was closed and Nico kissed Percy like he’d never been kissed before.

Percy couldn’t hear the cat calls through the rush of blood in his head. He curled his fingers into Nico’s hips so hard that he was sure it would leave marks through the shirt. Nico didn’t stop, though, kissing ravenously as if he would die if he stopped. His fingers tightened their grip in Percy’s hair and he pulled at it lightly, causing Percy to gasp.

Percy kissed Nico back, tongue exploring Nico’s mouth. He tasted like alcohol but Percy barely noticed. He wanted more; wanted this moment to last forever. The moment ended, though, as everything does. Nico pulled away- teeth lightly grazing Percy’s bottom lip- to heave air into his lungs and Percy sucked in a deep breath.

His head was throbbing from a mixture of excitement and alcohol. He needed air. He took a few more breaths and grabbed Nico’s shoulders. “Let’s go outside,” he said in a raspy voice. Nico nodded dumbly and followed as Percy led the way.

There weren’t many people outside. The sky was peppered with stars, lighting the path as Percy led them to a tall oak tree. He slid down against it, shirt riding up slightly. After a moment, Nico followed suit and sat down next to Percy. “I’m not used to stars like this,” Percy whispered. 

“They’re pretty,” Nico slurred, “but you’re prettier.”

“You’re hammered, aren’t you?” Percy asked, rolling his eyes.

“Mhmm,” Nico hummed, turning his body to lie down with his head in Percy’s lap. Percy rested his hand lightly on top of Nico’s head and stroked his hair. It was soft and easy to run his fingers through. Nico closed his eyes. “Feels good.”

Percy grinned and continued to run his fingers through Nico’s hair. They were silent but it was comfortable. Percy had never felt so peaceful in his life. He wanted to stay like that with Nico forever. He leaned his back against the tree and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, he heard light snoring from the drunken Nico. Percy let him sleep for a little while. He didn’t know how long the party would last but he needed to get Nico somewhere where he could sleep off the alcohol. He wasn’t sure how long it would take to get to Nico’s house. It would be easier to go the way they came.

He woke Nico up gently- ignoring the sleeping boy’s protests- and told him they were going to leave. “Why?” Nico whined.

“You’re sleepy,” Percy answered tenderly. Nico made a few whining noises but Percy managed to get him up. After Percy told the others they were leaving, they stumbled their way back to the Jackson Ranch; Nico’s arm wrapped around Percy’s shoulder to keep him from falling. 

Everyone was asleep when they got back. Percy tried to be as quiet as possible but had a hard time getting Nico to do the same. Finally, Percy managed to get him into bed, though. He set a cup of water near the boy and made himself a pallet on the floor. He gave Nico a kiss on the forehead and then lay down. It didn’t take long for Nico to fall asleep but sun was streaming through the slats in the blinds when Percy finally fell asleep.

He dreamt of Nico that night; his lips against Percy’s. He still felt the kiss hot on his lips when he woke up. They had let the boys sleep in and- when they went into the kitchen- Poseidon grinned. “I remember my first barn party,” Poseidon told the boys as Nico gripped his throbbing head, “Athena had to drag my ass back home.”

“Did you have fun?” Percy’s mom asked with a soft smile.

“It was interesting,” Percy replied. Nico sat himself down at the table and put his head down. Percy sat down next to him as his grandma fixed them breakfast. 

“Looks like someone had a little too much fun,” she said with a grin, putting the plate next to Nico’s head.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Nico informed them. Percy’s stomach lurched. Did he remember the kiss? Surely he’d want to talk about that. He tried to eat but the food tasted like ashes in his mouth. Nico was silent but Percy didn’t have anything to say right then. They needed to talk but they couldn’t with everyone there.

After they ate, the boys went outside. They walked around in silence for a few minutes until they ended up at the swimming hole. Nico collapsed into the hammock and Percy sat against one of the trees holding it. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke.

Nico was the one to break the silence. “Sorry about last night,” he said, wincing as he spoke. 

“You don’t have to be.”

“I hope you don’t hate me… I only remember bits and pieces but after,” Nico swallowed, “after the kiss I kind of blacked out.”

Percy was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Nico had his back turned to Percy so he couldn’t see his face; only hear his words. “I didn’t mind,” Percy finally managed to say. He picked a blade of grass and tore it into pieces. 

“You didn’t?” Nico asked, voice filled with shock. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since the second I saw you.”

Nico’s breath left him in a whoosh. “Oh.”

There was another long period of silence. During that time, Percy tried time and time again to think of something to say. He couldn’t, though. His mind came up blank every time. The sun beat down on them. That’s when Percy had what might have been the best idea of his life. “Let’s swim,” he said suddenly. 

“Swim?” 

“I’m hot and you said we could swim here.”

“Yeah, you look pretty hot,” Nico said with a smirk.

“This is a very serious thing. Let’s swim.” Percy stripped off his pants and shirt, leaving on only his briefs. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and Nico’s eyes lingered as he watched Percy undress. Percy jumped into the water with a loud splash and smiled up at Nico.

Nico got up and took off his shirt in the most painstaking fashion. Next, he took off his pants in the same way. Percy couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s abs. His body was toned and even his stomach was tanned. “Like what you see?” Nico asked with a grin.

Percy just swallowed and reached out to pull Nico in. Nico splashed him in the face. Percy splashed him back. They ended up splashing each other until finally, Percy surrendered. “I win,” Nico told him. Percy sighed and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, pulling him close.

He leaned his forehead against Nico’s and slowly brought their lips together. As the kiss ended, Nico smiled against Percy’s lips. Neither of them pulled away. They stayed pressed together for a few minutes. After they pulled away from each other, they swam around for awhile.

They talked about small things; Percy told Nico about school and his track record. He’d been to more schools than were in the area and had trouble finding new ones. His only friend was a boy named Grover, who walked with a perpetual limp and went to another school.

Nico talked about his friends and his sisters. His favourite class was science and he also liked art. Percy asked to see some of his artwork someday to which Nico just responded with a blush. Percy wasn’t much of an artist but he’d done graffiti before. He was lucky he’d never been caught, too.

After a couple hours of wading in the swimming pool, they got out and dried off in the sun. It was nice just sitting there with Nico’s head on his shoulder. They fell asleep beneath the sun and woke up together. They dressed and went inside to eat and drink water. Soon after, Nico went home. 

Percy went to sleep early that night, exhausted from all that had happened. He dreamt of Nico again, bodies pressed together. They kissed and he woke up to Nico breathing his name. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when Poseidon pulled him aside. 

“Your grandfather’s getting worse,” his father said, blinking back a tear. “We don’t think he’ll live very much longer.”

Percy’s heart stopped. “Are you sure?”

Poseidon nodded. “I want you to spend some time with him today. I’m glad you’ve made friends but we came here to see your grandfather.” 

Percy didn’t say anything. He spent most of the day with his grandfather. He looked even more sickly than he had the day before. Half the time, he didn’t seem to notice Percy was there. When he did, he’d ask the same questions over and over.

Percy hadn’t meant to grow close to him but they’d bonded while he’d been there. It hurt to see him like that. For once, he didn’t have Nico on his mind. How could he think about him at a time like this? 

He spent as much time with his grandfather as he could. When he was lucid, his eyes would light up and he would talk to Percy. Sometimes, he would lapse into a coughing fit and then forget what they were talking about. It was hard to watch. The next couple of days were spent the same way.

His grandfather died on Wednesday. 

No one woke Percy up to tell him. It seemed like the whole town had found out before he did. There was food piled high in the kitchen and people he didn’t know talking in low whispers to his grandma and his dad. He knew what that meant but he didn’t want to believe it.

“What’s going on?” he asked blearily. 

His father turned to him with red rimmed eyes. “Dad’s dead,” he managed to say. Percy just nodded numbly, not sure how to respond. 

He made his way outside and somehow ended up at the barn. Nico had shown him a little alcove up on the second story where the window was. You could see all of the cows and there was a blanket laid out to sit on. That was where Nico found him.

Percy had his arms wrapped around his knees, head on his arms. He didn’t even notice Nico’s arrival until Nico wrapped his arm around Percy’s shoulder. “I heard about your grandfather,” Nico whispered. 

“Yeah,” was all Percy said.

“Do you want to talk?”

Percy shook his head. He didn’t want to do much of anything but sit there and think. He’d never lost anyone before. He’d never been to funeral. It was hard to imagine that his grandfather was actually gone. It hadn’t really sunk in yet.

Nico tightened his hold on Percy and Percy leaned his body into Nico’s. They didn’t speak; just watched the cows graze in silence. The silence was thicker than usual. Percy’s chest hurt but he was so numb that he didn’t care. His head throbbed. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

After awhile, Percy spoke up. “I wasn’t close to him when I got here. I didn’t think I’d get close to him either… But we talked about you sometimes and he told me about his childhood. I didn’t mean to get so close. I told myself I wouldn’t because I didn’t want to lose someone I-” he choked on the words, “didn’t want to lose someone I love.”

Nico pursed his lips. He didn’t say anything but Percy wasn’t asking. He just needed to get the words out before they exploded inside of him. He let out a deep sigh. “I feel like I should feel something but I’m just… numb.” 

“We all handle grief differently,” Nico said quietly. “When I was about 8, it sunk in that I didn’t have a mom. I mean, we had Persephone by then but she wasn’t my mom. I went through this little rebellious phase where I cursed out all my teachers and got in fights. After awhile, I just broke down. Persephone was actually the one I went to. I didn’t mean to but it just happened and we talked for awhile. I was so young but I was carrying so much; it helped to talk to her.’

“Bianca-” he paused for a minute to collect his thoughts, “Bianca was different. She never really liked Persephone until a couple of years ago. At first, she resented Hazel, too. But after awhile, she realized Persephone wasn’t trying to replace our mom and Hazel didn’t really have a mom either. Hazel needed someone so we had to be there for her.’

“Bianca dealt with her grief by closing herself off. We were always pretty close but I was the only person she let in. Even dad… Well, they’re improving. It’s hard, though, to stop being angry. You can’t change how you feel, though. It’s all valid. No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you. Even when you go back to New York, you can call me or email me or whatever. I- I really love you.” 

Percy had been listening on the verge of tears the whole time but the last few lines broke the dam. He didn’t sob; just let tears stream down his face. He wanted to tell Nico he loved him, too, but it was so hard to get words past the lump in his throat. 

It was nice that Nico just held him without asking for anything in return. The numbness was still there but it was slowly dissipating and being replaced by something else. He wasn’t sure what the stages of grief were but he knew denial was part of it. Was he trying to deny reality?

It was just hard to accept that his grandfather was really gone. He hadn’t been building himself up to accept loss. He knew it would happen but he wasn’t close enough to his grandfather at first to care this much. He hadn’t had time to accept that it would happen… And then it did. 

“Thank you,” Percy managed to say. The words were so quiet that- if their bodies weren’t pressed together- Nico wouldn’t be able to hear. “I really love you, too.” He gave a watery smile and then pressed his head into Nico’s chest. Nico curled his fingers into Percy’s hair and then it was quiet again.  
Percy tried to work through what had happened in his mind. He’d found so much love in Olympus and made new friends. He really liked Annabeth and Piper and their group. He wasn’t particularly fond of Jason but he seemed nice; it was just jealousy talking. He’d grown close to his grandpa and then lost him. He wasn’t sure how to start processing it.

On one hand, he was so happy and filled with love. He had never before felt so loved in his life. He’d dated around but it was mostly flings and he never had anything beyond a crush. With Nico, everything just clicked. What had started as plain sexual attraction had grown. 

Then he was numb and depressed and angry all at the same time. So many parts of his mind were at war. He wanted to make everything go away. It was like Nico’s warm touch was melting the ice around his heart and the numbness was slowly, slowly fading into depression.

Sometimes, he cried. Other times, he just pressed his face closely into Nico and breathed in his scent. He didn’t speak, though, just let the silence flow in between them. Speaking would ruin the moment and Percy wasn’t sure if he could speak without breaking down. 

The next day was the wake. Percy wasn’t really sure what the point of a wake was but he went. He didn’t look at his grandfather’s body; instead spent his time sitting with Nico and Annabeth. They told him stories about each other and tried to cheer him up. 

Pictures floated across a big screen of his grandfather. There were a few pictures of him with Percy during holidays. Those stung Percy as if something had bitten him. He wondered if they had been closer when he was a kid and time meant nothing. Had he been so anxious to see his grandparents that he couldn’t sleep?

It only took a couple of hours of people saying to him, “You’re old man Jackson’s son? I’m sorry for your loss.” for him to need a break. He left without a word, taking Annabeth and Nico with him. The whole town had come to the wake and, as people left, slowly the town started to come alive. There weren’t many people working; like it was some kind of holiday. 

They decided to go to Annabeth’s house where it was quiet and no one would bother them. Both her parents were at work. They were going to take Friday off for the funeral. (Friday; the first time Nico and Percy kissed.) Annabeth didn’t have siblings so the house was empty. 

Her house was small and quaint. There were metal airplanes in the front yard and she explained that her dad had a thing for airplanes. They went inside and the first thing Percy noticed was that books were everywhere. Bookshelves lined the walls and- what didn’t fit on the bookshelves- were stacked on the coffee table and the floor. “Athena attempts to keep it clean,” Annabeth said with a grin and Percy realized that- beside all the book piles- it was spotless.

There was a lot of World War II paraphernalia. German propaganda posters took up the space that the bookshelves didn’t fill. There were airplanes and even a couple of old guns on top of the bookshelves. It was more museum and library than it was house.

Annabeth’s room was down the hall from the living room. Baby pictures of her were interspersed between German propaganda. They entered her room and Percy immediately noticed she had inherited her parents’ penchant for obsession. 

Pictures of monuments and sketches of different structures were tacked to cork boards all over her wall. There was a large bookshelf filled with books about architecture and art. It was obvious what her passion was. Percy had never really been into architecture but he did agree some of the structures on her wall were really cool. She was definitely talented, too. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Annabeth told the two of them apologetically. It wasn’t even messy but Percy and Nico just assured her it was okay, anyways. 

Annabeth and Nico sat cross legged on Annabeth’s bed while he took a beanbag in the corner of her room. Annabeth wasn’t one to mince words. “So, are you two together now?” she asked with a mischievous smile.

Nico turned red and lowered his face. Percy was the one to answer. “Yeah, we definitely are.” 

“Piper and I knew you would. You can’t fool children of Athena and Aphrodite. We were just trying to figure out when it would happen.”

Percy grinned in response. “You’re not really children of the Greek gods, you know that right?”

Annabeth laughed. “Sometimes I think we are. You’d be surprised how much our parents’ are like their namesakes.” It was true that Poseidon loved the water and Percy had always felt at home swimming. That didn’t really mean much, though. 

They talked a little and watched a movie. Annabeth kept pointing out different monuments and how they were special. Nico and Percy didn’t try to stop her. The movie wasn’t really his thing but it was enough to keep his mind from his grandfather’s death.

After the movie was over, Percy decided to go home. He was drained and needed to sleep before the funeral. He went home and slept until the next morning. When he woke up, it was raining as if the gods themselves were mourning his grandfather’s death.

The funeral was long and bleak. His father tried to give a speech but ended up breaking down halfway through. The whole town was there, as well as a few people from outside of the town. Percy wondered how well they really knew his grandfather. Was it just in passing?

Nico sat next to him and held his hand the whole time. He caught Annabeth looking at them from time to time. He was glad he had Nico with him; he wasn’t sure what he’d do if he was alone. He didn’t cry but maybe that was because Nico was his strength. 

Every now and then, he’d pat his dad shoulder. It seemed to help. The speeches were long and all about how his grandfather was a great man. Up until he got sick, he was a hard worker. It was a great loss to the community. A couple of people shared stories about him and how he’d helped them out. 

His grandfather sounded even better from the stories than Percy had known. He was glad they had gotten closer just before his death. Part of Percy wanted to speak but the other part knew if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to make it through the speech.

His grandfather’s body was cremated, to be spread in the fields. He didn’t want to just rot in a box in the ground; he wanted to be a part of the wind and earth. It was poetic. Percy didn’t really want to see his grandfather put into the ground, anyways. He didn’t want to think about it. 

The funeral was finally over. His family was greeted by grieving friends once again to give their condolences. A few of them were older and told Poseidon stories about when they were friends with his father. Percy just kept holding Nico’s hand.

After the funeral, Piper and Annabeth’s group went to Elysium. It was a nice change of pace from the funeral. Everyone was dressed nicely and somber but soon, the mood lightened. Percy didn’t speak much; just listened to the others.

They entertained each other with stories and jokes. Every now and then, something would make Percy smile and Nico would squeeze his hand lovingly. Leo and Jason bantered while the girls rolled their eyes. “Calm down, boys,” Annabeth would say and Piper would nod and sigh. 

They treated Percy well and- for once in his life- he felt like he had friends. He liked the way they treated him as if he wasn’t some newcomer to their group. He was just Percy. Maybe if they knew what he was really like, they wouldn’t feel the same. He tried not to think about that.

As they ate, he found himself thinking about Nico. They would be going back to New York soon. What would he do then? They could have a relationship via phone and IM, he supposed. It would be hard but maybe it would work out. They had an advantage in that at least they knew one another. Still, Percy wasn’t good at really anything. How would he keep up with Nico? 

He tried to keep a poker face which wasn’t hard considering he already looked down. They finished eating and Percy went home. He didn’t want to be awake; especially alone. As he slept, he dreamt of his grandfather. He woke up with tears streaming down his face.

He ate breakfast and spent most of the day just sitting with his grandma and dad. She was trying to be bright and happy but Percy knew she was hurting. Losing the love of your life must be difficult, he thought. He didn’t want to imagine losing Nico. 

The next day, he split his time between his grandma and Nico. They went to Elysium and ate. Annabeth was their waitress and she joked around about Percy moving to Olympus. He hadn’t considered it but it wasn’t a bad idea. He didn’t want to leave Grover but he had so many friends in Olympus. He barely even saw Grover, anyways. 

“Maybe I’ll ask,” he replied, causing Annabeth to clap her hands together happily. He wasn’t joking, either. He was considering asking to move to Olympus. His grandma needed someone there and he had friends. It was his senior year and he was used to switching schools. His parents didn’t even need to move; he could just move in with his grandma.

“Seriously?” Nico asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I could move in with Grams…”

Annabeth grinned and grabbed Percy’s hands. “If you moved here, that would be awesome!” she told him.

At dinner that night, he decided to broach the subject. “Mom, Dad,” he began, “if Grams is alright with it, I’d like to move in with her.”

The faces around him appeared shocked. “Have you talked to your grandmother about this?” Poseidon asked. 

Percy shook his head. “I kind of only thought about it a few hours ago. I could finish my last year of school here.” 

His grandma smiled warmly. “I’d be happy to have you but only if your parents say it’s okay.”

“You’re almost 18 so I think it’s time you start becoming responsible for yourself. You’ll be a long way from home, though,” his mom said. She sighed and wiped her face with her napkin. “We’d miss you around the house.”

“I know,” Percy replied, “and I’ll miss you, too. But I have friends here and… And Nico.”

“You sure this isn’t all about him?” Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, Annabeth was actually the one who said I should move here. I’m friends with her and Piper and their group. I feel like I’m a part of a group, for once.”

“I think it’d be good for you… But you have to help out your grandma. She’ll need you. Maybe Nico can teach you how to work the ranch,” his mom said. Percy groaned. He didn’t want to learn to work on the ranch but- if that’s what it took- he’d do it. It wouldn’t be too difficult with Nico teaching him. Although- on the other hand- maybe Nico teaching him would make it even more difficult. 

Still, it was a yes. He was allowed to stay in Olympus with his grandma and complete his senior year at the local high school. He wasn’t sure what to do about college since he never made good grades but maybe he’d go somewhere in Texas.

“Do you want to come back home and pack or do you want us to send your stuff down?”

“I’d like to go home one last time.”

“It’s not like we’re leaving, Percy. You’re welcome home anytime,” his mom told him with a smile.

“I know but I mean, before I move out.”

That night he went to sleep elated. When he woke up the next morning, he went straight to Elysium. He told Nico to meet him there and to tell the rest of the gang. As he walked in, Annabeth was just getting a break and was joining the group.

“What’s the big occasion?” she asked Percy, although she already had an idea.

He grinned and made them all sit down. “I’m going to be moving to Olympus,” he said. His friends were shocked, except Annabeth who just grinned coyly. 

“Seriously?” Piper asked.

“I’m going to go back to New York to pack but yeah.”

“That’s awesome,” Nico told him with a grin, leaning over to kiss Percy softly on the lips.When the kiss ended, he wrapped an arm around Percy’s waist and pulled him closer. 

“When are you leaving for New York?” Annabeth inquired. 

“Tomorrow, actually,” Percy answered. “It’s kind of soon but we were already leaving that day. I think my dad is going to drive me back.” He grimaced, imagining the long car ride from New York to Texas. It’d be even worse on his dad, though, who’d have to drive back to New York.

“I think we should celebrate!” Piper banged a hand on the table. “Milkshakes on me and Annabeth, okay?”

“Why me?” Annabeth groaned. 

“Because we work here! Come on, girly.”

Annabeth sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. “Coming.” 

The others chattered excitedly to Percy, talking about all the things they’d do when he moved in. When Piper and Annabeth came back, Leo mentioned driving up to Dallas sometime and showing Percy around. Piper seconded it and the rest agreed. They had to show Percy the city since he wouldn’t be seeing much of anything in Olympus.

They drank their shakes and talked happily until Annabeth and Piper had to go back to work. After they left Elysium, Nico and Percy went back to the ranch together. Nico had work to do and Percy had to pack. They agreed it would be okay to spend the day apart since Percy would be back.

The next day, his friends came to see him off early. They gave him hugs and he felt happier than he had ever been in his life. He actually had friends and they were good influences. Usually, his “friends” got in trouble all the time and dragged Percy along with them. They didn’t respect anyone and, in turn, didn’t respect Percy.

He was nervous the whole plane ride to New York. As soon as they got home, he called Grover and told him the news. Grover- who was headed off to college, anyways- was understandably sad. However, when he heard about Nico he grinned and told Percy he was happy for him. 

They talked for a little while and then Percy hung up. He unpacked his suitcase and began to figure out what he wanted to take to Texas. His mom had given him boxes and his dad was renting a truck for Wednesday. It would take them about two days to get to Texas; Percy would be there in time for one of Piper’s infamous barn parties.

He didn’t pack much up that night, instead going to sleep early. He spent the next day packing and talking to Annabeth on the phone. She was possibly even more excited than Nico. Percy was already starting to consider her one of his best friends.

They talked about New York and Dallas and boys. Annabeth told him about Luke Castellan- the town’s local bad boy- whom she’d had a crush on since she was 7. He was coming back to town in a few days and she was looking forward to it. 

Percy finished packing the next morning. His room was now stark and plain. It was kind of sad but he was happy to be starting a new chapter in his life. He could get away from New York and the bad influences that always seemed to find him. Maybe he’d actually do well for once.

He’d talked to Annabeth and she had agreed to tutor him so he could do well in school. He was ready to make a change. There wasn’t really anyone but his parents to miss him, either, and no one for him to miss. 

Percy and Poseidon loaded the boxes into the truck and they were on their way. The drive was long and peppered with stops at different monuments, where he took pictures of himself waving for Annabeth. He wasn’t sure whether she’d be happy or jealous but he was certain it’d be a mixture of both.

They had sing alongs to classic rock when Percy was awake. He also played his Gameboy obsessively. He had beaten another Fire Emblem save file and had battled a few people over Spotpass. He’d kicked their asses, too. 

It wasn’t until Friday morning that they arrived in Olympus. The town was still sleeping and only his grandma seemed to be awake. When she saw them arrive, she grinned and threw the door open. She made them eat breakfast before they were allowed to unload any boxes. 

They ate a large breakfast that was better than anything Percy had eaten in the last two days. They talked about their trip over the food and Percy showed his grandma a couple of the pictures they’d taken. After they ate, they were began to unload boxes.

It was hard work and there was no one to help them. Some of the boxes were filled to the brim and heavy. They couldn’t fit everything in Percy’s room so they stacked them in the hallway. He decided to spend Saturday unpacking and only take out the things he would need that night.

Word had spread between the ranchhands that Poseidon and Percy were in and soon, he got a call from Annabeth. She told him that Piper was having a party tonight and he needed to go. He grinned happily and told her he’d go. He was ready to start his new life in Olympus.


End file.
